1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reference voltage source, and is more particularly concerned with a reference voltage source for amplifier circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different variations of reference voltage sources are known in the art. In such sources, as is the usual case, the voltage drop at diode paths is utilized, for which also the base-emitter paths of transistors are used (see German Pat. No. 1,762,924 and German published application No. 1,763,016). Instead of diodes, transistors are used and the base-collector path is short circuited (see "Regelungstechnik" (Control Engineering), No. 1, 1969 p. 13 and Siemens Datenbuch (Siemens Data Book) 1974/1975, Vol. 2, "Linear Circuits", pp. 213-215). All of these reference voltage sources can be used, for example, for the stabilization of the operating points of amplifier circuits. Of particular concern are amplifier circuits which are constructed with differential amplifiers.